


The fox and the fawn.

by SilverEndings



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Blood, F/M, Nightmare, Romance, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverEndings/pseuds/SilverEndings
Summary: Elain dreams a perfect home for herself until it turns into nightmare. A horrible nightmare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is horrible but please read the content below, everything will be clear!  
> Thank you for reading!

 

 

What would you do? What would you do if your world shattered and the pieces got glued together again, in a different order. You’re you, but not quite you either.  
It happened to her, to the beautiful innocent fawn. Her world shattered and here she is. She doesn’t know what to do, but watch her sister. Her unhappy sister.

Elain watched Feyre and Tamlin walk through the gardens of the Spring Court. She had wished for Feyre to leave for a while, because Feyre’s worry and kidness became a smuthering pillow covering Elain’s whole body. Pressing the air out of her body. Elain pulled her knees up and the hem of her powder pink dress touched the back of her feet softly, like soft feathers. The flowers braided in her hair, finished the ook off perfectly.   
She sighed and sensed his presence before he stood behind her, _Lucien_. The fox. Autumn standing behind Spring, caring for her but not reaching her. Autumn wishing her smile to brighten his days, but why would Spring ever smile at Autumn when she loved Summer? When she loved the moon being embraced by the Night. Lucien reached for her shoulder with his hand but stopped, almost touching her bare shoulder. Elain kept watching her sister who became but a small dot in the distance. A single tear escaped Elain’s eye as she felt her chest tighten. She knew Feyre wasn’t leaving her or Nesta, but she didn’t know how to deal with the new body. But Feyre did, Feyre learned how to accept the new her. 

Elain struggled with being High Fae, she felt like herself but then …. who was she now? Elain felt Lucien’s finger tips touch her shoulder and she closed her eyes, feeling the sun warm her face through the window. Even the sun cared for me, she thought. Elain looked at the fingertips from the corner of her eyes, her hair touching Lucien’s fingers. He understood her struggle, but did he really? He was born as fae, she was born a mortal.  
Lucien kissed her head and her fingertips touched his.   
  


The fox, a being matching autumn, loved the fawn. A creature of spring. The fox loved the fawn dearly and although he was certain the Moon hated him, he wondered if she would ever allow the fawn to be with the fox. Maybe the Night would claim both her and the fawn earlier than expected. Maybe the stars would guide the Moon home. Or maybe, just maybe the Moon would accept his apology and the fox could love the fawn and hold her in his arms.   
Elain leaned backwards and her head touched his chest, his upperbody. It was quiet, this moment was bliss. Lucien stroked her head, softly playing with her hair. His heart warming by her touch. Beating rapidly. 

This very moment was theirs. This very moment was perfect, if only it could last an eternity. No arguing, no fighting, no yelling, no anger. Just them, in pure silence. Pure happiness. No one else but a house with large windows, flowers wrapped around pillars. Pillows on couches and corners, the sun shining through the trees and them. The both of them.

 

But it couldn’t last… It was not supposed to last. As reality kicked in, the whole room changed in what Elain once had envisioned her new home to look like. As she looked at him she saw that Lucien’s hair was tacky from the blood covering a part of it and his cheek. His tunique was ruined, a long bloody line running from his left hip to his right shoulder. As she looked at herself, she saw her dress covered in blood, the stain a dark reddish brown. In the center of her abdomen. She looked back up at Lucien and he smiled at her. His face changed and instead of him, the King of Hybern smiled down at her. Pure terror struck Elain as she escaped from his touch and ran away. The King running after her as hid mad laughter echoed in her ears. Elain’s heart beat as fast as a hummingbird’s wings. A reddish brown head appeared from behind a tree and while struggling not to stumble over her dress, Elain yelled. She yelled the one name her whole being, wanted to yell: “Lucien!” Lucien spread his arms and as the King of Hybern was closing on her, everything seemed to slow down.

In slow motion, trying to make her legs run faster, she ran into Lucien’s arms.  
A white light blinded her before she woke up in a bed of pillows and powder colored covers. Elain got up from her bed and ran outside, searching for Lucien.  
Lucien looked up from the rose bushes and spread his arms like he did in her dream and she ran into his arms. “You’re home. Shush, Elain, you’re home. He can’t harm you anymore. It’s over, it was just a nightmare. You’re home.” He mumbled as he held her close to him. Elain sighed in relief, a shiver running down her spine, home. Yes, she was home, the moment she layed eyes on him… She was _home._


End file.
